the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Ship of chaos
Colossal Vehicle; Profession (pilot) +4; Spd fly 90 ft. (good); Overall AC -3; Section hp 120 (hardness 15); Section AC 3; Ram 10d10; Space 300 ft.; Face 300 ft. by 60 ft.; Height 60 ft.; SA breath weapon, entropy field, mounted weapons, ramming prow; SQ immunity to electricity, larvae hull, resistances to acid 15, cold 15 and fire 15, SR 34, space warp, translocational drift, vehicle traits; Crew 10 (plus 480 medium-size soldiers); Cargo 150 tons (Spd fly 75 ft. (good) if 75 tons or more); Cost -. Entropy Field (Su): The ship generates an entropy field affecting all within 480 yards (1,440 ft.) except those on board. Affected creatures must make a DC 31 will save or be confused for as long as they are in the affected area and 3d4 rounds after. Creatures with chaotic subtype are immune to this effect. Breath Weapon (Su): 200 ft. cone of force, 20d8 damage, Con-based DC 29 reflex save for half damage. The ship can use its breath weapon simultaneously from its front and back ends as a standard action once every 1d4 rounds. Ramming Prow (Ex): A ship of chaos takes half damage from ramming attacks it initiates. Mounted Weapons (Ex): A ship of chaos can be fitted with heavy catapults, light catapults and ballistas. See DMG, p.99 for more information. Space Warp (Su): The ship can warp itself and everything on board by manipulating space in order to fit through medium-size (5 ft.) portals as a standard action 1/hour. Creatures with chaotic subtype (and their equipment) are not affected by further detrimental effects. Other creatures must make a DC 29 will save or be permanently feebleminded. A successful save renders the creature confused for 2d4 rounds. Regardless of the save results, their equipment and other unattended items are subjected to a disjunctive effect like a Mordenkainen’s disjunction spell (CL20). Creatures with chaotic alignments gain +2 circumstance bonus to save. Larvae Hull (Su): The hull of the ship is shrouded in illusions. Anyone with trueseeing effect can see the hull as it is - a horrific tapestry of wriggling larvae, raw chaos and tortured spirits. The creature must then make a DC 29 will save or be confused until the trueseeing effect ends. Creatures with evil subtype are immune to this effect. Translocation Drift (Su): Anyone outside the ship attempting to use translocation effects (e.g. teleport) to board the ship is automatically moved to the prison cells, which normally are shaped like ribcages. This does not affect teleporting off the ship. The prison generates an anti-magic area which affects only transmutation and teleportation effects. Vehicle Traits: Takes 1/2 damage from ranged weapons smaller than siege weapon category; takes 1/2 damage from acid, electricity, and fire; takes 1/4 damage from cold; immune to all effects that do not work on objects (poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, disease, death effects, necromancy effects, mind-affecting effects, critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability damage, ability drain, fatigue, exhaustion, energy drain). Cannot be raised or resurrected, or heal damage, but can be repaired; suffers damage by sections. Controlling A Ship of Chaos To control a ship of chaos, the pilot may have to make a profession (pilot) check. A creature with chaotic subtype gains +4 racial bonus on the check to control a ship of chaos. A typical crew includes a babau (captain), a chasme, 8 armanites, 40 dretches/manes and 16 “livestock” (large fiendish monstrous vermin). The final collective profession (pilot) modifier of this trained crew is +17. A control check uses this modifier; it is made to perform the following actions: - Make a double move (DC 20, part of the move action) - Move at base speed through a storm (DC 20-30, part of the move action) - Fire the breath weapons (DC 20, standard action) - Ram a target (DC 20, full-round action) - Activate Space Warp ability (DC 25, part of the move action) See Arms & Equipment Guide (v3.0), p.44 for more information. Damaging A Ship of Chaos Attacks directed against the ship target its 10 x 10 ft. sections. A ship of chaos is 300 ft. long and 60 ft. wide, so it has 180 such sections. When a section loses 50% of its hit points, cracks appear and the ship's speed is reduced by 5 ft. (cumulative). When a section loses all of its hit points, it collapses and the ship's speed is cut in half (also cumulative); the adjacent sections take 20 points of collateral damage, potentially spreading the destruction across the ship from round to round (if the other sections were sufficiently damaged). Damaged or destroyed sections can be repaired in time through mundane or magical means, but if all sections are destroyed, the ship itself is destroyed and cannot be repaired. See Arms & Equipment Guide (v3.0), pp.44-48 for more information. Tanar’ri-Infused Ship of Chaos Sometimes, the demonic creators infuse a ship of chaos with the spirit of its demonic pilot. It allows the pilot to control the ship automatically without making control checks. It may still carries a crew that performs minor tasks onboard and operates mounted weapons, but they are not required. A tanar'ri-fused ship of chaos gains the Intelligence and Wisdom scores of the tanar'ri, as well as its subtypes, alignment, skills, and feats (although it can't use most of the skills and feats). It also gains the ability to communicate telepathically with all creatures within 100 ft. Option: Planar Sails Some demons consider the need to find portals a great drawback. Rumors have it that they are seeking the planar sails which allow vehicles to plane shift to another plane. It takes 5 minutes and a DC20 knowledge (planes) check to set up a sail for a particular plane. See Arms & Equipment Guide, p.50 for details. Habitat/Society A ship of chaos is usually non-intelligent and thus is found wherever its captain directs. However, some ships are imbued with demonic intelligences, usually due to fusions of the ships with demons. One of the ships created in the abyssal layer of Twelvetrees was rumored to be fused with the spirit of a vrock. This ship reportedly fled from the Doomguard’s Citadel Exhalus, presumably back to the Abyss. Its current location is unknown. Some say that the Dark Eight have commissioned a pit fiend to look into the matter. Another ship was thought to be wrecked in the Underdark of Abeir-Toril. Recent sightings of it in the plane of shadow and the Plains of Infinite Portals concur that 3 drow and a draegloth run the ship. Rumors link the event to a cryptic “Silence of Lolth”. :whatsthis Note: The ship of chaos is built based on planar sailer (PLH, p.74), warship and longship (AEG, pp.52-54). A ship might even be equipped with animated ballista (Dungeon #92, p.42). Converted from In The Abyss. Category:Vehicles